Different
by Bielight
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Park Jimin seorang namja straight yang tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika pertama kali melihat namja imut bernama Min Yoongi?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Different**

 **Main Cast : MinYoon / Jimin X Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : All member BTS (belom pasti)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance,?,? (sesuai pandangan readers aja)**

 **Length : Chapter 1/?**

 **Author/Writer : KooBie98**

 **WARNING!**

Typo(s), YAOI, AU, BL, Tidak sesuai EYD, Alur maksa + Kecepetan

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, BigHit Ent., & para ARMY

Copyright : Ide cerita original dan asli milik author, Ff ini hanya milik author Bie seorang

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Different~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By KooBie98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Bagaimana perasaan Park Jimin seorang namja straight yang tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika pertama kali melihat namja imut bernama Min Yoongi?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang dingin ini Jimin berjalan-jalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul yang tetap ramai meskipun hari sudah malam untuk sekedar mencari udara luar.

"Haah~ lega rasanya bisa menghirup udara luar seperti ini" Jimin menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Karena selama ini Jimin disibukkan oleh kegiatan belajarnya sehingga tidak sempat untuk menghirup udara luar. Ya Jimin adalah namja yang kaya, rajin, pintar, & popular dikalangan yeoja di sekolahnya karena wajah yang lumayan rupawannya itu.

" _Kenapa hidupku ini terasa membosankan sekali, padahal segalanya telah kumiliki"_ Jimin merenungkan dirinya sendiri," _ah..tidak-tidak ada satu hal yang belum kumiliki yaitu cinta, bagaimana bisa aku belum pernah merasakan cinta walaupun banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi yeoja chinguku."_

Jimin terus berenung sambil jalan-jalan hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya menabrak seseorang

"Aaah~" orang itu kesakitan dan terjatuh saat tertabrak Jimin

"Joesonghabnida, gwaenchanha?" sontak Jimin kaget saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong orang itu.

"Gwaenchanha!" sambil menepis tangan Jimin.

"YAK!, SEHARUSNYA KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT DONG JANGAN ASAL JALAN SAJA" namun, tiba-tiba orang itu berteriak dan marah-marah kepada Jimin dengan muka yang sangat merah seperti akan meledak.

Bukannya meminta maaf atau takut Jimin malah bengong terpesona oleh wajah imut, tubuh yang ramping, & kulit seputih salju milik orang yang sedang memarahinya sekarang. Jantungnya pun serasa berdegup-degup

"Yakk! jangan bengong dengarkan aku!" orang itupun menginjak sedikit kaki Jimin agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya

"O..oh iya maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, apakah kau benar-benar baik saja?" Jimin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku memang tidak apa-apa sekarang, tapi aku benci bertemu orang yang sepertimu. Ceroboh di tempat umum & tidak sopan memandangi wajah orang lain tanpa ijin" orang itu bahkan mengolok-olok Jimin.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati" Jimin meminta maaf kepada orang itu sambil menunduk.

"Terserah kau saja, kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" orang itu berkata ketus lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin masih terpesona dengan kecantikan orang itu "bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang imut dan secantik itu?" sambil memandangi punggung orang itu yang mulai jauh dari pandangannya.

"Eeh! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin namja sih, sadar Park Jimin kau masih normal" Jimin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun entah mengapa dalam hatinya ia masih ingin bertemu dengan orang itu lagi dan berkenalan lebih jauh dengannya.

#One Week Later

Liburan semester sekolah Yoongi telah usai, hari ini ia memulai sekolahnya kembali di kelas 12 untuk pertama kalinya

"Hmm… hari-hari melelahkanku telah dimulai kembali" bermalas ria Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah Yoongi langsung disuguhi oleh keramaian siswa-siswi baru di SMAnya.

"Aku benci masuk sekolah hari pertama selalu saja dipenuhi siswa baru yang ceroboh dan berisik sekali" sangat mengganggu batin Yoongi.

Sebab Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang easy going, dingin, rapi, & hati-hati dalam melakukan segala sesuatu karena itulah dia membenci orang-orang yang memiliki sifat berlawanan dengannya.

"Hai, Yoongi akhirnya kau datang juga, ku kira kau tidak akan masuk sekolah karena ini hari pertama" timpal Seok Jin teman dekat Yoongi di sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku malas sih hari ini masuk, tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah tahun terakhirku berada di SMA Bangtan"

"Ah..kau ini selalu saja begitu" sindir Namjoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak, salah satu siswa baru yang masuk tahun ini di SMA kita ada yang sangat popular dikalangan yeoja karena kepintarannya" cerocos Seok Jin dengan semangatnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan seseorang yang seperti itu, palingan dia adalah tipe orang yang ceroboh dan sombong karena dirinya popular" Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus.

Namun Seok Jin tetap merajuk "Ayolah Yoongi kita lihat dia di kelasnya, aku sangat penasaran nih dengan rupanya"

"Kau sendiri saja yang melihatnya sana!, aku malas." usir Yoongi kepada Seok Jin.

"Aah ayolah temani aku sekali ini saja untuk melihatnya, Yoongi ya?...ya?" mohon Seok Jin dengan aegyonya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tetapi hanya untuk kali ini saja" Yoongi menyetujujuinya walaupun sedikit terpaksa.

"Yattha!, gitu dong Yoongi. Ayo buruan ke kelasnya" Seok Jin sangat bersemangat dan langsung menarik tangan Yoongi untuk menuju ke kelas siswa baru itu.

Jimin dan Namjoon sahabatnya sejak masih di SMP, mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat tempat yang ada di sekolah barunya itu, namun sejak pertama kali mereka masuk ke gerbang SMA Bangtan banyak sekali teman & sunbae yeojanya yang terus mendekati dan terus berkerumun di sekitar mereka hanya untuk meneriakkan nama Jimin & Namjoon sambil terus menggoda mereka. Jimin dan Namjoon merasa risih dibuatnya.

"Hufft..rasanya ingin sekali aku menyumpal telingaku menggunakan kapas" gerutu Namjoon yang merasa gendang telinganya mau meledak karena teriakan para yeoja.

"Sudahlah hyung, bersabar saja. Bukankah kita sudah biasa mengalami hal seperti ini sejak SMP"

Tutur Jimin dengan santainya.

"Tapi aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua ini Min, kau kan tahu aku lebih tertarik terhadap namja daripada yeoja." jelas Namjoon dengan terang-terangan.

"Hyung bicaramu itu terlalu frontal. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengar bisa berabe hyung." Tukas Jimin dengan suara dibuat serendah mungkin.

"Masih mending diriku menyukai namja dengan terang-terangan Min, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?, kau mengaku bahwa dirimu adalah namja straight tapi nyatanya kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai yeoja." Namjoon menyindir Jimin dengan santai.

Namun kata-kata sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon itu membuat Jimin berpikir dan meraba dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak pernah sama sekali menyukai seorang yeoja selama hidupnya, justru seminggu yang lalu Jimin merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya saat melihat wajah orang asing yang ia temui secara tidak sengaja di jalanan dan anehnya orang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu bukanlah yeoja melainkan namja, apakah itu tandanya Jimini juga seorang yang tidak normal(Gay) sama seperti sahabatnya Namjoon.

"Min..min..lihat itu ada dua namja yang terlihat manis sekali di sebelah sana" celetuk Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jimin & menunjuk ke arah dua namja manis yang berada di antara kerumunan para yeoja yang sedang melihat mereka.

Sontak membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung melihat ke arah namja yang ditunjuk oleh Namjoon.

"Haaa..bukankah dia..?" Jimin sangat terkejut saat melihat salah satu dari namja manis itu yang ternyata adalah orang yang ia tabrak di jalan seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau mengenal mereka min?" Tanya Namjoon yang penasaran dengan reaksi Jimin saat melihat dua namja manis itu.

"I..iya hyung aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka tapi aku tidak tahu namanya" jawab Jimin dengan gugup masih sambil bengong memandangi namja manis itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita dekati mereka dan berkenalan!" ajak Namjoon bersemangat.

Tanpa Jimin sadari ternyata Namjoon sudah menarik paksa tangannya untuk mendekati dua namja manis itu.

"Tut..tu..tunggu dulu hyung" Jimin sangat gugup dan entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang saat dirinya mulai dekat dengan namja manis itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Jimin saat itu juga.

" _Apakah namja manis itu masih mengingatnya?, Bagaimana reaksi namja itu nanti saat mengenalinya?, Kenapa jantungnya serasa mau meledak saat dirinya melihat namja itu?, Apakah dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak waras saat ini?, Mengapa ia merasa malu untuk berkenalan dengan namja manis itu karena image dirinya yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan kepada namja itu sangat buruk?, Ada apa dengan dirinya, menjadi terlalu khawatir terhadap seorang namja?"_

~TBC~

.

.

Haiiii~ perkenalkan aku author baru di FFn. Nih ceritanya ff debut aku gitu wkwkwk *abaikan*

Salam kenal ya buat readers ^^. Maaf ya ff nya membosankan + judul gak nyambung + ancur parah maklum masih belajar hehehe, jadi bila ada kritik dan saran yang ingin disampaikan sedari tadi silahkan sampein aja aku terima & gak marah kok asal masih menggunakan bahasa yang manusiawi.

Oh iya biar lebih akrab kalian bisa manggil aku **Bie** aja atau **Koo** juga boleh tapi aku saranin **Bie** aja ya hehehehe..

Oke oke gitu aja perkenalannya, buat yang terakhir yang mau lanjut tolong kasih reviewnya yaaa…Jangan jadi Siders (dosa tau *wkwkwk). Terima Kasih! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Different**

 **Main Cast : MinYoon / Jimin X Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : All member BTS (belom pasti)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance,?,? (sesuai pandangan readers aja)**

 **Length : Chapter 2/?**

 **Author/Writer : KooBie98**

 **WARNING!**

Typo(s), YAOI, AU, BL, Tidak sesuai EYD, Alur maksa + Kecepetan

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, BigHit Ent., & para ARMY

Copyright : Ide cerita original dan asli milik author, Ff ini hanya milik author Bie seorang.

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Jimin saat itu juga.

" _Apakah namja manis itu masih mengingatnya?, Bagaimana reaksi namja itu nanti saat mengenalinya?, Kenapa jantungnya serasa mau meledak saat dirinya melihat namja itu?, Apakah dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak waras saat ini?, Mengapa ia merasa malu untuk berkenalan dengan namja manis itu karena image dirinya yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan kepada namja itu sangat buruk?, Ada apa dengan dirinya, menjadi terlalu khawatir terhadap seorang namja?."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Different~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By KooBie98**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini hati Seok Jin terasa berbunga-bunga dan sangat senang saat ia tahu bahwa dua namja terkenal di sekolahnya menghampirinya. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang ingin segera kabur saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari Namja yang menuju ke arahnya itu adalah orang yang dia omeli beberapa hari yang lalu di jalanan, ia merasa sangat malu apabila bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, karena pada saat itu ia sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinnya sehingga tanpa dirinya sadari ia sudah mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas kepada orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Namun apa boleh buat, Seok Jin memegangi tangannya erat-erat sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke samping saat dua namja itu telah sampai di hadapannya, berharap Jimin tidak mengenalinya.

"Hai, kalian manis sekali boleh kita berkenalan dengan kalian?." Goda Namjoon kepada Seok Jin dan Yoongi dengan smirk jahilnya.

"Ah, tentu saja namaku Kim Seok Jin dan ini temanku Min Yoongi, kami dari kelas 12 - 3." Seok Jin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Yoongi dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kalian adalah Sunbae kami dong.., perkenalkan sunbae namaku Kim Namjoon dan temanku ini Park Jimin dari kelas 10 - 1, jika boleh kami ingin menjadi teman sunbae."

"Benarkah?, kalian adalah siswa terkenal di sekolah ini dan kami hanyalah siswa biasa-biasa saja yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keistimewaan." Sahut Seok Jin dengan sedikit memelankan nada suaranya.

"Sunbae salah berkata seperti itu, menurutku kalian memiiki kecantikan yang melibihi semua yeoja yang ada di sekolah ini."

Blushh~. pipi Seok Jin langsung merona saat Namjoon memujinya.

"Dan jika boleh, aku dan Jimin ingin mengajak kalian double date."

"APAA!." Sontak Yoongi dan Jimin berteriak bersamaan sambil melotot ke arah Namjoon.

"Aishhh, kalian berdua ini membuat gendang telinga & jantungku hampir meledak."

"Yak! Hyung apa kau sudah gila, aku masih normal. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengan namja, apalagi namja biasa seperti mereka."

Jimin sangat marah dengan keputusan Namjoon, namun sebenarnya kalimat yang ia lontarkan jauh berbeda dengan keinginan hati kecilnya yang paling dalam. dirinya senang Namjoon mengajak double date sehingga ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Yoongi tetapi demi menjaga image nya sebagai namja straight, terpaksa Jimin menutupi perasaannya itu.

"Hah~, lagipula siapa juga yang mau berkencan dengan namja ceroboh, seronok, dan tidak tahu diri sepertimu Jimin-sshi." Yoongi menjadi tambah marah kepada Jimin.

"Seok Jin, ayo kita pergi dari sini aku malas melihat wajah namja sombong." Yoongi segera menarik lengan Seok Jin meninggalkan Jimin dan Namjoon.

"SUNBAE JANGAN MARAH, MAAFKAN AKU DAN TEMANKU~." Namjoon yang merasa frustasi karena usahanya untuk mengajak sunbae cantiknya kencan, berteriak meminta maaf.

"Semua ini gara-gara dirimu Min, mereka jadi marah kepada kita, aku tahu kau menyukai Yoongi tetapi kau tetap saja munafik dan berusaha menjaga image yang tidak pentingmu itu."

Namjoon sangat marah dan segera meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja.

Sepulang sekolah Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia mengingat kejadian tidak menyenangkan di sekolah tadi. Jimin merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati namja yang ia sukai, sahabatnya, dan menghianati perasaannya sendiri. Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois seperti itu. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Seok Jin besok.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa mereka itu memang namja yang sombong. Seok Jin, seandainya saja kau mengikutiku untuk kabur dan tidak berkenalan dengan mereka pasti kejadian tidak mengenakan hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi." Cerocos Yoongi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tapi yang sombong itu kan hanya Jimin, sedangkan Namjoon dia adalah namja yang baik bahkan saat kita pergi dan marah ia masih berusaha meminta maaf. Lagipula aku suka kepada Namjoon bukan Jimin tauk!." Seok Jin membela Namjoon namja yang membuat ia terpesona sejak pandangan pertama.

"Ah, sudahlah yang jelas saat aku melihat wajahya lagi ingin kubunuh si Jimin itu agar dia tidak bisa sombong lagi." Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"BwaHahaha..memangnya kau bisa membunuh Jimin yang berotot dengan tanganmu yang lembek itu." Ejek Seok Jin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa siapa takut, kau selalu saja meledekku seperti itu Seok Jin." Yoongi membela dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi, Yoongi aku rindu kepada adik sepupumu yang polos itu, kau bilang tahun ini dia akan pindah ke sekolah kita?." Seok Jin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Yoongi tidak semakin menggila dengan kalimat-kalimat yang akn ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Ehm, dia akan pindah ke sekolah ini minggu depan."

#Next Day

Dengan sangat gugup dan merasa bersalah kepada Namjoon Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, Jimin melihat Namjoon sedang mendengarkan musik sambil membaca komik dibangkunya. Jimin pun duduk di sebelah Namjoon, pagi ini Namjoon tidak seperti biasa dia sangat cuek dan tidak mempedulikan Jimin sama sekali bahkan Namjoon juga tidak menyapa Jimin seperti biasanya. Akhirnya Jimin mencoba memulai pembiicaraan dengan Namjoon saat ia melihat Namjoon melepaskan earphone nya.

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Sapa Jimin kepada Namjoon.

"Ehmm." Namjoon hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja tanpa melihat Jimin.

"Hyung, kau pasti marah kepadaku kan?. Aku minta maaf kepadamu hyung, aku juga tidak akan jujur terhadap perasaanku mulai sekarang, aku menyukai Yoongi hyung..hiks.., aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Bantu aku hyung..hiks." Jimin merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yoongi hingga ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memaafkanmu Min. Aku akan membantumu untuk meminta maaf dan mendekatkanmu kepada Yoongi." Jawab Namjoon sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung." Jimin sangat senang sekarang karena Namjoon sudah memaafkannya.

"Nah..begitu, baru namanya namja. Jika kita memang menyukai namja tidak perlu menutupinya dan menghianati perasaan diri sendiri Min, karena itu justru akan terasa menyakitkan." Jelas Namjoon kepada Jimin.

#At Canteen

Jimin dan Namjoon menemui Yoongi dan Seok Jin di kantin untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi kemarin. Saat Jimin melihat Yoongi ia langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

"Yoongi, Seok Jin..ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian." Jimin sangat gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan, apalagi saat ia melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang langsung berubah saat Yoongi mendapati dirinya ada dihadapannya.

"Cihhh..untuk apa kau muncul dihadapan kami lagi. Aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh namja sombong dan SOK sepertimu." Ceplos Yoongi, saat Jimin muncul dihadapannya kembali, membuat amarahnya meledak lagi. Ia pun memilih untuk segera meniggalkan kantin karena malas berbicara apalagi bertengkar dengan Jimin.

"Tunggu dulu Yoongi sunbae, dengarkanlah apa yang dikatakan Jimin sebentar saja." Mohon Namjoon sambil menahan tangan Yoongi agar tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganku!, aku malas membuat keributan dengan kalian saat ini, jadi jangan menggangguku!." Bentak Yoongi.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Yoongi, saat sudah bisa mengejar Yoongi Jimin langsung berlutut dihadapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, aku meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat selama ini kepadamu, aku sangat menyesali perkataanku kemarin, kau pasti sangat terluka atas kalimat yang kasar dari mulutku kemarin. Dan berkat dirimu saat ini aku sadar bahwa aku memang sombong, egois, dan ceroboh selama ini. Tak apa jika kau tidak memaafkanku, tetapi berilah aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk bisa menjadi temanmu."

Jimin meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus kepada Yoongi, hingga matanya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya sedikit serak. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin berkerumun dan menyaksikan kejadian kala itu.

 _Seperti apa jawaban dan tanggapan Yoongi setelah melihat ketulusan Jimin meminta maaf kepadanya dan benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya?_

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshhh!, TBC lagi deh..maapin Bie yak, karena belom bisa ngebuat ceritanya agar lebih panjang + ceritanya agak gak nyambung kali ya..hehehe *maklum masih belajar

Gomawo nee.., yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya ^^

Yang request Vkook dimunculin, bakal aku munculin deh mereka, tapi masih otw yak…

Oke oke gitu aja, buat yang terakhir yang mau cepet lanjut tolong kasih review atau komennya yaaa…Jangan jadi Siders (dosa tau *wkwkwk). Terima Kasih! ^^


End file.
